


Puzzled

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Seongjoong Centric, author loves writing at late hours, didn't reread to see if there's mistakes aaa, not all the member's spoke : (, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: Seonghwa was troubled with his feelings for Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Puzzled

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a big seongjoong fan shdjdhdh as u can see majority of my stories are seongjoong. but anyway, some grammars might be wrong so i'm sorry! english isn't my first language so yeah.

Seonghwa couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, his mind wouldn't let him drift off to dream land. 

And no matter how hard he shoved the thought off, it still managed to return in his mind. 

Ever since he was high school, he felt more attracted to boys than girls. It confused him, because wasn't boys supposed to like girls? 

He's had a few crushes, but none of it was serious that it would lead to a relationship. 

Now he's an idol. Living his dream, performing onstage with his fellow members and just having the time of his life. And even with the idol life, he couldn't prevent himself from developing feelings for someone. 

His fellow member, his 1998 partner, his roommate, Hongjoong. 

As he thought of his feelings for the other, he groans in annoyance, burying his face on his pillow.

' You're going insane, Park Seonghwa. ' he thinks. 

He shook all of the thoughts in his head as he closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would finally take him in. 

Eventually, it did.

—

His alarm blared, causing him to wake up. Seonghwa reached out to grab his phone, turning off the alarm.

It was 5:15 in the morning, the skies were still dark, with little tints of blue as the sun slowly started to rise. 

He climbed down his bed, heading towards the bathroom. His eyes were barely open, sleep still lingering around him. 

Entering the bathroom, he took a quick cold shower, which definitely woke him up. He dressed afterwards, placing an oversized jacket on and some sweatpants. 

They were going to practice today for their upcoming performance. It was a pact schedule, dance practice, voice lessons, maybe going live to interact with their lovely atiny, and lastly to workout. 

Just by thinking of it, Seonghwa already felt tired. This was going to be a hectic day. 

After about an hour, everyone was ready to leave. All 7 of them (exempting Hongjoong since he most likely ended up sleeping in the studio again) , entered the van and soon left. 

Once they've arrived, they went straight to the practice room. Seonghwa entered last, and upon entering he saw Hongjoong already inside.

Seonghwa's face lit up, quickly placing his bag at the side and walking towards Hongjoong.

" Hey, " he says, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder. " Slept well in the studio? "

Hongjoong smiled, and Seonghwa took everything in him to not melt at that very moment. " I guess you can say I did. "

He was about to say something when their choreographer entered the room, clapping his hands as he cheerfully told everyone to go to their positions.

This was going to be a tiring day.

—

Dance practice ended after 5 hours, everyone already exhausted from dancing non-stop. It was currently noon, which means it was time for lunch.

The boys were sitting on the floor, breathing heavily as they either drank water or was wiping their face with a towel. 

" Is it just me or today's practice was way tiring? " San says, everyone agreeing right away. 

" Yeah, which is why I ordered food. " Hongjoong announces. The room was filled with cheers and shouts of joy coming from the rest of the member's. 

Once the food arrived, they sat in a circle. Seonghwa thanked Hongjoong for the food, which was followed by everyone who also thanked him. 

" Alright, lets dig in. " he didn't have to say that twice as everyone started eating.

After the little feast they had, they separated ways to do their own schedule. 

After a long day, Seonghwa finished his schedule. He went back home, currently quarter to 7 and was surprised to see he was the first one that has returned. He took the opportunity to take a long and relaxing shower.

After showering, he did his skincare routine and dressed up. He hopped out of the bathroom, ready to reunite with his lovely soft bed and pillow. 

Today he didn't need to cook dinner since one of their sponsors sent food for the evening for each of the members. The world is agreeing with him today. 

He climbed on the ladder and laid down comfortably, pulling his blanket up. Now he's alone, in the dark, with his thoughts. 

Seonghwa grabs his phone and decided to scroll through twitter, in hopes it'll distract him from thinking about everything. And oh he takes it back, the world might be against him today.

The twitter timeline was filled with suggested tweets, which was about him and Hongjoong. He turned his phone and whined to himself, was this a sign for him to think thoroughly about his feelings? 

With a sigh, Seonghwa decided to take a nap, because sleep always makes you forget about things.

—

He was awoken by the sounds of laughter outside of the room. ' The others must've gotten home. ' he thinks. He climbed down the ladder, and exited the room.

7 heads turned around when the door opened. 

" Seonghwa-hyung, you're up! Come join us, we're just about to watch a movie. " Wooyoung cheerfully says, waving his hand for Seonghwa to sit. 

He sat down, leaning on whoever was sitting on his left. " Tired? " a voice says, suddenly he realized that Hongjoong was right beside him. 

Seonghwa panicked, he wanted to run back to their room out of embarrassment, but he also enjoyed leaning on the younger's shoulder. He simply hummed as a reply. 

" We didn't want to wake you up so we were going to watch it without you, but I'm glad you're here. " , Hongjoong leans his head on top of the older's head. 

Seonghwa's heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

The movie started, all eyes focused on the screen. In the middle of the movie, Seonghwa gets up and excuses himself that he was tired and couldn't focus on watching. 

Everyone said a goodnight to him as he walked away, not noticing a pair of eyes waiting for him to look back.

Seonghwa climbed back to his bed, letting out a heavy sigh. It was true that he was tired, but that wasn't the reason why he couldn't focus on the movie.

Leaning on someone you like, and having them lean on you too would definitely make you go insane and unfocused. 

The words that Hongjoong said to him kept ringing in his ears, ' I'm glad that you're here. '

It didn't mean anything, right? He's sure the others were also glad that he was there right on time. But it felt and hit different when it came from Hongjoong. 

He pulled his blankets up, kicking it away again in annoyance. Why did he have to fall for him?

—

Days has passed, and Hongjoong noticed how Seonghwa became distant. It confused him, because that night they were quite affectionate with each other, and then the next day he was avoided. 

' Did I do something wrong? ' Hongjoong thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at his computer. 

That's it, he's confronting Seonghwa. He couldn't focus on working, he needed to know why Seonghwa was avoiding him. 

Hongjoong stood up, saving his files and turned the computer off. He grabbed his things and left the building.

It was 7:50 in the evening, and it was a rare sight to see Hongjoong entering the dorm this early. 

" Woah hyung, you came home early today. " Mingi says, as he sat on the couch. 

" Yeah, need to sort some things out. " Hongjoong replies, changing his shoes quickly and entered his and Seonghwa's room. 

—

Seonghwa just exited the bathroom when the door opened. His eyes widened as he saw Hongjoong appear.

Why is he home so early?

He needed an escape plan. Should he go back to the bathroom? Or maybe run out of the room? He wouldn't notice anything, right? 

" Stop thinking out loud, Hwa. You can't avoid me this time. " he plainly said. Seonghwa avoided looking at his eyes, afraid that it'll affect him. " Please tell me what's wrong. I know something's bothering you, and I just want to help. "

Seonghwa sighs and walked pass him, heading towards the nightstand beside their bed, " It's not a big deal Joong, please let it slide. "

" It is a big deal if you're avoiding me! " Hongjoong shouts, tears threatening to fall. Seonghwa was quite shocked, but instantly felt his heart pang as he saw Hongjoong's eyes. " Just tell me what I did wrong, please. I'll try to fix it, I'll try to be better. " 

Seonghwa felt his knees go weak, he made Hongjoong think that way? He sat on the lower bunk, " It's not you, okay? You didn't do anything wrong, it's all on me. " 

" Then why avoid me? " , Seonghwa closed his eyes. He was about to burst, he knew he was going to. 

And he did.

" Because I fucking love you, okay?! And I can't seem to admit it to myself because I know it'll be a huge problem between us. It's.. it's driving me insane! " Seonghwa cried out, covering his face with his hands. He choked out a sob, realizing what he had done.

He waited for the other to shout at him, or maybe hit him, or hear him walk out of the room, but he didn't. Instead, he felt a presence in front of him. 

" Hwa, look at me, hm? " Hongjoong softly says. Seonghwa slowly removed his hands, seeing the younger crouching right in front of him. 

His face didn't look upset at all, or mad, he looked happy. 

" I love you too. " Hongjoong declares, wiping Seonghwa's tear away, " I thought you'd get the hints that I was giving you, but I guess I was wrong. " 

Seonghwa then pulls Hongjoong into a hug, making the younger chuckle. " I'm sorry for avoiding you, I really am. " 

" It's okay, at least it lead us to confessing to each other. " Hongjoong says, " Come here. "

Hongjoong lays down, pulling Seonghwa to lay beside him. He hugged the older, leaning on his chest.

" Been wanting to do this for so long. " Seonghwa wraps his arms around him. Hongjoong smiled, " We can freely do it now. "

Seonghwa fondly looks at Hongjoong, " Yeah, we can. ".

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> i'm abt to write a yungi fic, and it's the first one with several chapters. anyways, i also accept requests for oneshots! 
> 
> either angst or fluff, and any pair in ateez! :) so feel free to comment!


End file.
